The Book of Tragedy
by Reira Yamada
Summary: Purely based on the Evil Saga. Re-uploaded. Natsume and Hotaru here are twins. They are not necessarily each others love interest okay? Please read and review. (:


Book of Tragic

_Note: This story is an old story that was just re-published. I just transfered this story to this account. Thanks!_

- x - x - x -

Gakuen Alice is the place where in all the students have this magical gift called "alice". One afternoon in this school, 4 friends were in the library studying for their up coming exams. Their names were Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Mikan then said that she'll just go get another reference text. Just as she was looking for a book, another book fell on top of her head. Instead of bringing a reference, she brought the book that fell on her to their table.

"Look at this you guys. It fell on my head while I was searching for a reference." She said to her friends.

"Stupid" Natsume and Hotaru muttered.

Mikan, not hearing what they said, opened the book eagerly. As she opened it, a vortex appeared. It came from inside the book.

"W—What's that?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed as she was sucked in to the vortex.

"Mikan!" her three friends called out to her.

"What should we do-ooo ah!" Ruka shouted as he got sucked in the vortex as well.

"Not Ruka too!" Cried Hotaru.

Natsume grabbed Hotaru's hand and tried to move away but to no avail. Both of them got sucked into the vortex still their hands intertwined.

And this is where the real story begins.

- x - x - x -

The four of them fell down until they reached the bottom. They were in some weird place. Suddenly, a voice has spoken to them.

"Welcome young ones, to the Book of Tragic" said a voice.

"Wh—who are you?" asked Mikan as she hold on to Natsume.

"Show yourself!" Hotaru demanded.

"As you wish milady" said the voice once more.

Then, a flock of light appeared. A woman in a pink and blue gown appeared. She has a waist-length raven colored hair and on top was laying a silver crown. She wore a 2 inch pink colored heels. She approached them and gave them a smile then spoke:

"I am Queen Yuna. The ruler of the Alice Kingdom."

"You're an alice?" Ruka asked with curiosity.

"Yes. I am. Everyone in my kingdom, everyone in the book as a matter of fact, has an alice."

"What book are you talking about?" Hotaru asked cautiosly.

"This book is about the tragedy that happened 3 centuries ago."

"Why are we here? How did we get here? More importantly, how can we get out of here?" Asked Natsume.

"You are the four chosen ones to live the history. The history of love's tragic. The story in where all of the kingdom's in history was burned down. This is why Hotaru. The -" but was cut off.

"How did you know my name?" Hotaru asked in surprise.

"I know all of your names. The brunette is Mikan Sakura. The raven haired one is Natsume Hyuuga. And the blonde is Ruka Nogi. I know because the characters here in this part of history were your ancestors. You and your ancestors have the same names and one of the orcales said that after 3 centuries, they who bares thy name shall be taken back to re-live history. This part of history is not in any of your textbooks and yet it is the most important. No one remembers this part of history because I ordered one of my servants to erase everyone's memories in a big explosion. That is why no one remembers. Mikan, do you remember the book that fell on you?"

"Yeah. I remember that."

"Well, that was the book that brought you all here. It only appeared during the noted date and when the selected ones are here. A vortex opened and summoned you all here."

"That's simple enough" Ruka said with a smile.

"I want to do this as well!" exclaimed Mikan.

"I guess we have no choice." And Hotaru joined as well.

"Hn." Was all Natsume could say.

" I shall tell you how the importance of your ancestors and how they are related. Natsume and Hotaru are twins and are my son and daughter. Mikan is the princess of the Earth Kingdom and Ruka is the prince of the Water Kingdom. It also means that those were the alices your ancestors had. Ruka also has the animal pheromone alice while Mikan has the nullification alice."

"We have those alice!" Ruka and Mikan announced together and smiled.

" You got them from your ancestors but the earth and water alice was not passed down to you because the memory erasing alice wasn't that strong so even a little piece of evidence might bring back their memories. They turned those alice into an alice stone. Natsume and Hotaru are the prince and princess of the Elemental kingdom. Hotaru got here invention alice from her father so she has five alices while Natsume has four."

"And I was the only person whom they had passed down the fire alice." Said Natsume.

"Correct you are. They removed your other alice for the same reason. Well now, I shall bid you farewell. Good luck on your journey to the past." As she spoke, a white light engulfed them and they disappeared along with Queen Yuna.

- x - x - x -

And this is where the story begins. The story of the past that they will once bring back again to the present.

Queen Yuna gave birth to two babies. Twins they are. Fraternal twins to be exact. The girl with jet black hair and violet orbs while the boy has raven hair and has crimson orbs. They look so alike that one could be mistaken as a girl/boy. Queen Yuna named the girl Hotaru and the boy Natsume. This was their first and last meeting because the babies were taken to the village where they will be safe and will once return to the kingdom once reached 13. They have to hide their identity due to the fact that their kingdom is the most powerful kingdom in the land.

They were raised by two of the servants of Yuna. They are Mitsuki and Shinji. They are Yuna's most trusted servants. Yuna told them that they should not reveal the true identities of her children to anyone. Only when in need, then she would get one of her children. So now, they became their foster parents.

- x - x - x -

**At age of seven**

"Natsu-kun!" called Hotaru.

"What is it?"

"Here!" and she handed a crown made out of dandelions

"Sugoi Hotaru-chan!"

"Arigatou Natsu-kun"

Suddenly 3 men approached them and grabbed Hotaru. She started to cry.

**Natsume's POV**

I don't know what's going on. Why are they taking Hotaru-chan? How could they make her cry? I would never accept their sorry if they ever asked to. I have to try to fight for her! She's my sister after all!

"Where are you taking her?" I shouted.

"It's the orders of the queen." replied one of the men

"The queen?" I thought. "Why?"

"That's classified boy. Now get out of our way!"

Huh? What's the meaning of classified? I was about to ask one of the men when,

"Natsume! Help me please!" Hotaru shouted. The man who was carrying her knocked her out.

"Hotaru! No!" but one of the men stopped me. He then knocked me out.

"Natsume!" was the last word I heard before I completely passed out.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

Inside Natsume and Hotaru's house

"Did you just hear Hotaru-hime-sama's crying did you?" Mitsuki asked worriedly.

"Where are you taking her?" shouted Natsume.

"That's Natsume's voice!" Exclaimed Shinji.

"We have to go there now!"

They both ran as fast as they can. They saw Hotaru crying in one of the man's hands. Mitsuki saw another man hit Natsume's head.

"Natsume!" She cried.

"Who are you? Where are you taking her?" demanded Shinji.

"We are the servants of Queen Yuna. We are here to take her daughter." Replied one of the men.

"But it's too soon!" It's only been four years." Exclaimed Mitsuki.

"Queen Yuna said that she growing weak and tired. Just in case she dies, the princess has learned how to govern the kingdom."

"But why not take Prince Natsume as well?"

"Prince Natsume is a prince. Just in case something happens to the princess, he'll be most fitted for king since after all, he is male."

"We understand now, right Mitsuki?" Shinji nudged her wife.

"No I don't! Why now? I already treated them as my own child! Why take her away from me? I was the one who cared for her for four years and now you take her away from me? How could she?" she exclaimed while tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but we just follow what the Queen Yuna orders us to do."

"Then we have no rights to question her orders so please take her now. We shoun't keep her highness waiting" Shinji said quietly.

"SHINJI! Why did you let them take her?"

He shrugged off what his wife told him and said. "Please go now."

"As you wish then." At that moment, Natsume woke up. He saw how the 3 men left Mitsuki and Shinji standing still watching them take Hotaru..

"How could you Shinji? How could you let them take our daughter? How could you?" Mitsuki screamed while sobbing.

"They are not your children Mitsuki! Do you understand that? They are the children of Queen Yuna! It's best for them to be near their real mother!" He exclaimed and walked away leaving her wife in tears.

"He just doesn't know how much I love her." Mitsuki sobbed and watched the clouds go by.

"Mama? Why did they took my sister? Will she come back?" Natsume approached Mitsuki.

Mitsuki carried Natsume in her arms and spoke.

"She won't come back dear. The Queen asked for her. We can't disagree with her. We have to follow her orders." She then put Natsume down and went back to the house.

Natsume picked up the crown Hotaru made. He then let his tears fall down. Tears for her dear sister.

"I'll save you Hotaru. I promise."

This is crap. Please bear with me. Still new at this. Suggestions are highly appreciated. Need to imporove . Tell me if it is too long or too short or just right . Also, 5 reviews till next chappie ! :))

- x - x - x -

Mikan : Mika-chan ! *hugs*

Me : Hi Mikan-chan ! :))

Mikan : Great story so far

Hotaru : A baka can read ? *stone face*

Mikan : Meanie Hotaru !

Hotaru : *gets the baka gun* *shoots Mikan 1000000x*

Me : Getting out of hand here . ==" Disclaimer please !

Ruka : Mika does not own Gakuen Alice . She only dreams that she does .

Me : See you guys next time !

Everyone : *waves bye except for two certain people*


End file.
